


Moving Day

by shadowsfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But mostly porn, Crack, Guys getting sweaty moving and lifting things, M/M, Massaging sore muscles, Men in shorts, PWP, Slight Plot for Setup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Stannis Baratheon hires Fleabottom Fleet to move him.  After Stannis complains about the crew, supervisor Davos Seaworth will do whatever it takes to make sure that all his client's needs are met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

It was a blistering hot day.  Hot and so humid that Davos’ shirt clung to his sweaty back like plastic wrap even though he wasn’t busting his ass tossing around heavy boxes.  Davos was thankful that he got to spend most of his time indoors these days instead of loading moving trucks, even if his promotion had come at the expense of losing the tips of his fingers on one hand.  An unfortunate slip while moving an 800 lb baby grand piano had forced him to trade his dolly for a clipboard.  As a supervisor with Fleabottom Fleet he was in charge of calculating estimates, scheduling crews and complaint resolution.  It was the last bit that he enjoyed the least and what he found himself tasked with that scorcher of an afternoon.  

 

The call had come about three p.m. from Gendry saying that it was getting pretty fucking tense at the Baratheon job and he’d better get his ass over there if he wanted to avoid a claim for damages.  Gendry was at the back of the truck, sitting on the lift having a drink from the cooler when Davos arrived.  He noticed immediately that the truck appeared to be only about a third loaded which was a bad sign since the guys had been on the job for over 2 hours.  Gendry pointed at the back door, but there was no need.  Davos could hear the raised voice ─ not quite shouting but sharpened by frustration.  He followed the sound inside and found himself in the kitchen.

 

“It shouldn’t be so difficult for you to follow instructions!  The labels are color coded by room.  Yellow is for the master bedroom and all the yellow boxes should be loaded in the same section of the truck ─ distributed by weight and with the arrows dictating their spatial orientation.  You’re smiling.  Why are you smiling?  Do you find this amusing?”

 

“Thoros always smiles.  He’s just friendly that way.  Davos Seaworth ─ moving specialist.”

 

Thoros bolted toward the back of the house, the tufts of hair from his man bun sticking straight up reminding Davos of a frightened quail as he fled.  Davos extended a hand to the man who had Thoros cornered.   He didn’t know what he’d expected, but when Baratheon turned to face him Davos was not prepared for the jolt of visceral adrenaline that hit him like the crack of the bat from a walk-off homer in the 9th.

 

“Stannis Baratheon.”  He offered his hand.  

 

Their fingers touched and Davos couldn’t help but hold it a beat too long for a business handshake.   _Yes, I’m most definitely interested._  He noticed Stannis’ gaze flitted to his damaged hand then back to this eyes.  Most people were curious but Stannis didn’t bother asking anything of a personal nature and instead launched an attack.

 

“Are you responsible for this crew of incompetents?”  

 

Sadly, Davos detected nothing but irritation in those incredibly blue Baratheon eyes.

 

“Yes, I’m responsible, and these are actually some of my best men─”  He was interrupted by a gruff _hrrrumph_ from the living room.  He’d forgotten that Alysane was there to pack.  “─er people.  Sorry Alys!  Anyway, what seems to be the problem Mr. Baratheon?  I’ll do anything I can to make it right.”

 

“What isn’t the problem would be the better question.”  

 

Stannis proceeded to explain in minute detail exactly how Davos’ crew had failed to follow his instructions for packing, sorting, lifting, and loading his household possessions.  After the first couple of minutes Davos wasn’t really listening and was wondering instead just how often Stannis worked out.  That lean yet muscular frame of his, dressed in a dark T-shirt and athletic shorts was proving to be too much of a distraction.

 

“Of course you’re right, Mr. Baratheon,” Davos offered, when Stannis paused a moment for breath.  “I’ll see that everything is taken care of ─ to your satisfaction.”

 

Stannis raised a skeptical eyebrow which Davos ignored as he shouted for the team to gather in the living room.  After issuing explicit orders to follow Stannis’ directions to the letter, he began to pitch in and help with the loading.  He could manage with one good hand as long as he was careful and stuck with the smaller stuff.  To his surprise, his client picked up the nearest box and followed him out to the truck.

 

“You aren’t required to help, Mr. Baratheon.  That’s what you’re paying us for.”

 

“Yes, I’m aware of that.  However, I’m paying you by the hour and you’re already behind schedule.  I’m trying to make certain that I actually get moved today.”

 

Davos kept his expression professional, despite the fact that the guy was acting like an asshole.  It was his own damn fault that the loading was taking so long.   Sure, he was attractive as hell, but the complaining was wearing a bit thin.

 

“Suit yourself,” Davos sighed before unloading a dolly full of boxes.  

 

They went on like that non-stop for the better part of an hour, loading and unloading heavy boxes and furniture in the stifling heat without a break.  Davos had to admit he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of Stannis.  The man was strong and seemingly tireless for the kind of white collar guy that he most obviously was, judging by the high end furniture and late model sedan parked out front.  When he lifted boxes onto the truck, Davos was getting turned on just watching his thigh muscles flex.  

 

The heavy lifting and bending slowly took their toll and as the afternoon disappeared into evening.  Davos began to fantasize more about a cold shower, an even colder beer, and less about Stannis.  He was convinced that Stannis was probably not interested in men, or maybe he just wasn’t interested in a working class guy like him.  Stannis had pretty much ignored him, save for the occasional scowl of disapproval, and had worked in silence the entire day.  

 

It wasn’t until they’d finished unloading Stannis’ belongings at the new apartment that Davos wondered if he might be mistaken.  He’d sent the crew on their way with the truck and had gone back to his pickup to get the paperwork for Stannis to sign.  His shirt was soaked through with sweat and he always carried a spare clean T-shirt with him in the summer.  He’d just peeled off the dirty one when he could have sworn he felt Stannis’ eyes watching him.  When he glanced over though, Stannis was counting boxes in the attached garage.  Davos slipped the clean shirt over his head, wincing as his muscles ached in protest.  He would surely be sore in the morning.  It was a good kind of sore though, the kind that came after an honest day’s labor.  Although he was pleased to have advanced within the company ranks, sometimes he missed days such as these, working beside the crew on a job.   He grabbed the clipboard and pen and went to find Stannis.

 

Stannis was in the kitchen rummaging for something.  Despite the heat and physical activity he looked surprisingly unruffled.  The picture perfect affluent suburbanite.  Davos’ eyes roamed appreciatively over Stannis’ rangy frame once more and was struck by an unexpected pang of disappointment.  He doubted they would see each other again.  It wasn’t as if they moved in the same social circles.

 

“If you’ll just sign here, Mr. Baratheon.  I’ll be on my way.  I thank you for choosing Fleabottom Fleet for your moving needs.”

 

Stannis emerged from behind a stack of boxes with a small cooler which he placed on the counter by the kitchen sink.  

 

“Found it.  Please, call me Stannis.”  He removed the top and pulled out a couple of amber bottles, dripping moisture from the melted ice.  “I thought that you might want a cold beer before you leave.  You’ve earned it, Mr. Seaworth.  Do you mind if I call you Davos?”

 

“Please do ─ although I really should be going.”  

 

Davos hesitated, suspicious of his client’s sudden hospitality.  Where had the beer come from?  Had he been planning this all day?  Now he was once again wondering if Stannis Baratheon was interested in more than a business relationship.

 

Stannis popped the top on one of the bottles and handed it to Davos before opening his own.

 

“Technically you’re supposed to do a final inventory before I sign.  It’s in the fine print of your contract.  I won’t hold you to it if you stay for a drink.”

 

Davos should have been annoyed by yet another critical remark, but Stannis said it with a quirk of his lips and a twinkle of something that might have passed for humor in his eyes.  Davos felt a flutter of excitement in his stomach.  Was this some sort of clumsy pick up line?  

 

“I can do a quick walkthrough if you’d like ─ to make certain we didn’t lose anything.  I have no intention of leaving until you’re completely satisfied ─ _Stannis_.”

 

Davos let the statement hang between them ─ suggestive as fuck ─ while he took a liberal swallow of beer.  The intimacy of calling Stannis by his first name had produced an unexpected thrill and Davos wondered if his face looked as flushed as it felt.  He closed his eyes as the cold liquid soothed his parched  throat.  When he opened them, Stannis had moved closer ─ so close that Davos could feel the heat from his body.

 

“I hope that you didn’t pull a muscle today.”

 

Davos raised an eyebrow.  Stannis was trying to keep his tone matter of fact when his proximity was indicating this was something more than casual conversation.

 

“You winced when you were changing your shirt,” Stannis continued, meeting Davos’ gaze and confirming his suspicion that he had been observing him earlier.

 

“Are you afraid you may be liable?”  Davos asked with a sly grin.  He might be jeopardizing his chances with Stannis but at the same time he wasn’t quite ready to let go of the fact that the guy had behaved like an ass for most of the day.

 

At this Stannis frowned, his eyes darkening to an intense blue smolder that Davos found undeniably sexy.

 

“I was only going to offer to take a look if you’d like.  I’m a doctor.  I specialize in sports injuries,” Stannis replied, keeping his tone cool. “But if you’re the litigious sort─”

 

“I’m not.  It was meant as a joke,” Davos interjected and quickly added, “I’m interested if you’d like to take a look.  I do feel a bit of a twinge ─ right here.”  

 

Davos nodded toward his left shoulder and attempted a pained expression.  He had no idea where this was leading but he sure as hell wanted to find out.

 

“Turn around.” Stannis ordered, still frowning.  

 

Davos felt all the heat rush straight to his cock.  Somehow the fact that he was getting under Stannis’ skin was a real turn on.  He toyed with the possibility that Stannis might like it a bit rough.  Damn he hoped that Stannis was actually coming on to him and this all wasn’t a crazy misunderstanding.

 

Davos had been leaning against the counter.  He kept a wary eye trained on Stannis as he slowly turned to face away from him.  Stannis placed his hands lightly on Davos’ shoulders causing an instant tingle of nerve endings in response.

 

“Does this hurt?”  Stannis’ voice had softened perceptibly now that he was so close behind Davos.  Davos had to stop himself from leaning back into him as Stannis’ fingers moved in exploratory circles down the back of his neck and across his shoulder.

 

“Nnnnuuugh  ─ just a little sore,” Davos groaned.

 

“No sharp pains?”

 

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

 

Stannis responded with a grunt that might have been a laugh and began to apply pressure with his fingertips, no longer exploring but expertly massaging Davos’ shoulders.  Davos closed his eyes and melted into his hands before thirty seconds had passed, silently willing Stannis to keep touching him.  They remained like that for a couple of minutes, Stannis’ strong hands methodically kneading Davos’ sore muscles, his thumbs pressing firmly to work out any knots.

 

Suddenly Stannis’ hands smoothed across Davos’ shoulders and down his arms, coming to rest on his biceps.  Davos could feel Stannis’ breath, hot against the back of his ear as he spoke.

 

“I may be mistaken, but it sounded to me like you weren’t talking about business.”  Stannis’ voice was huskier than it had been a few minutes earlier.  “When you said that you wouldn’t leave until I’m completely satisfied.”

 

Up until that moment, it had all been harmless flirting.  Nothing that either man couldn’t take back and chalk up to miscommunication.  Stannis had opened the door, and Davos walked through it.

 

“You weren’t mistaken.”  Davos took Stannis’ hand and pulled it to his mouth, kissing the back along the ridge of his knuckles.  Stannis twisted his hand, his thumb roughly tracing Davos’ lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

 

“I’m not so easily satisfied,” Stannis replied, his voice nearly a whisper.  “I can be quite demanding.”  With his free hand he grabbed Davos’ hip, forcing him closer.  Davos could feel Stannis’ erection through the thin cloth of his shorts, pressing against his ass.

 

“Jesus─” Davos hissed.  He’d been horny all afternoon and he’d reached his limit.  “Then you’d better tell me _exactly_ what you want.”

 

Breaking free of Stannis’ grasp he turned to face him.  Stannis’ handsome face was flushed, his eyes as dark as storm clouds.  He looked like a predator ready to lunge but it was Davos who made the first move, grabbing a fistfull of Stannis’ T-shirt and pulling the slightly taller man in for a bruising kiss.  Davos’ beard scraped against Stannis’ late evening stubble as their mouths joined hungrily.  Davos savored the taste of beer on Stannis’ tongue before raking it with  his teeth. Stannis wasn’t being gentle either, nipping Davos’ lower lip whenever he tried to pull away.  By the time their mouths parted the wetness that he felt on his lips could have been saliva or blood and he didn’t care.

 

Stannis was tugging at Davos’ shirt.  “Take it off,” he demanded, starting to do just that before Davos even had a chance to comply.  Pulling it over his head, he detected the odor of his own dried sweat.

 

“Maybe I should shower first,” Davos suggested, his eyes focusing on a smudge of grime on his forearm as he tossed the shirt aside.

 

“Later,”  Stannis snapped, pinning Davos against the counter and running his hands reverently over his torso, “Right now I want you like this.”

 

Stannis was on him again, ravaging Davos’ neck and collarbone with his mouth.   Davos tilted his head back in surrender, allowing him full access and groaning helplessly when Stannis’ fingers traced his hardness through the fabric of his khakis.

 

“These come off next,”  Stannis rasped, clearly aroused himself.  Fumbling with Davos’ belt he pushed his shorts and boxers down his hips in one motion, letting them drop to the floor.  Davos’ exposed cock bobbed between them, dark and full.

 

“Fuck,” Stannis whispered, drawing the word out as he stared, clearly impressed.  Davos willed Stannis to touch him.  What the fuck was he waiting for?  When he didn’t, Davos reached to take himself in hand, desperate for more contact.

 

“No!” Stannis ordered, batting his hand away.  “Not yet.  My rules, remember?”

 

“Then tell me what you want!” Davos snapped in frustration.  “I’m sure you have an _explicit_ set of instructions.”

 

Stannis’ face turned a shade darker at that.  “I _want_ you on your knees,” he growled.

 

Davos’ stomach lurched, his mouth watering immediately at the idea of sucking Stannis off.  He quickly stepped out of his shorts, kicking them away.  He exchanged places with Stannis so that Stannis now leaned back against the counter.  Stannis placed a guiding hand on Davos’ shoulder as he lowered himself to his knees before him.  There was something very submissive about his being naked and Stannis still clothed that made Davos even harder.

 

Stannis’ cock strained against the fabric of his shorts, as Davos teased his good hand up one leg and underneath the hem, raking his nails along his inner thigh.  He stopped when his fingers brushed against the skin of Stannis’ balls, lightly teasing and causing a sharp intake of breath from Stannis.  

 

“No ─ use your other hand,” Stannis instructed through gritted teeth, fixing his gaze on Davos’ upturned face.

 

“But I can’t─”

 

“Just do it!”

 

Davos complied.  It was an odd request that no man had asked of Davos before but something about this particular fetish of Stannis’ stoked the fire in Davos’ belly.  Instead of being repulsed, Stannis wanted him the way that he was.  The thought of it made Davos want to please Stannis even more.  

 

Davos  gripped Stannis’ right thigh with his good hand and clumsily inserted his maimed hand inside Stannis’ shorts on his left.  Davos’ hand pushed against Stannis’ cock, banging into it without finesse.  He had little feeling in the stumps of his fingers but when he angled his wrist so that his palm cradled the shaft, Davos felt the heat from Stannis’ inflamed skin.  He tried to find a rhythm, stroking from base to tip and found he could maximize the friction by pressing Stannis back against his body.  Stannis was already rock hard and wet, which aided Davos’ ministrations.  He wondered how long it had been since Stannis had gotten laid.

 

“Shit─ Yes─ just like that─”  Stannis words came in gasps.  Davos watched his face, carefully gauging his response to each movement.   Stannis’ eyes blinked rapidly for a moment, his knuckles turning white as his fingers gripped the edge of the expensive granite countertop.  Davos had some flexibility in his nubs and so tried running them up the underside of Stannis’ shaft until he reached the head.  Squeezing it against his thumb made Stannis’ hips buck and he made a strangled sound that was music to Davos’ ears.

 

“Stop,” Stannis ordered when his voice returned.  “Use your mouth ─ now!”

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Davos deadpanned, relishing the urgency in Stannis’ tone.  He yanked Stannis’ shorts down his muscular legs and his erection sprang free, conveniently pointing toward Davos’ mouth.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ I’ve wanted to do this all day.”  Davos growled, immediately corralling Stannis’ cock with a firm grip.  He gave it a playful tug and then lapped his tongue over the head for good measure.  That contact nearly launched Stannis out of his shoes.

 

“Slowly─ “ Stannis gasped.  

 

Causing Stannis to completely lose his reserve kicked Davos’ libido into high gear.  He wanted to touch himself to relieve some of the pressure but he would have had to let go of Stannis to do so.  He wondered if Stannis had figured that out too and that was part of the turn on for him.

 

“Be generous with your tongue and careful with your teeth,” Stannis instructed, trying to keep his tone controlled; but there was a look in his dark eyes ─ pleading ─ that convinced Davos that Stannis wasn’t as invulnerable as he pretended.

 

_He acts like I’ve never done this before._  Davos intended to use his considerable talent to satisfy his demanding client’s needs as promised.  Making eye contact with Stannis, he placed just the head of Stannis’ cock in his mouth, pillowing it on his tongue without applying suction.  His warm breath washed over it while his good hand wrapped around the base, firmly sliding the silken skin up and down the steel hard shaft.  When Stannis closed his eyes and visibly shuddered with pleasure, Davos felt his own cock throb in response.

 

“Davos ─ please─”  

 

Stannis clutched the back of his head, trying to force him to take more, but Davos pulled off and stilled his hand.  This earned him a scowl of disapproval.

 

Davos pressed his lips against Stannis’ taut stomach and whispered gently, “Easy now.  Trust me on this.”

 

His words made Stannis relax a bit, and his fingers began lightly massaging Davos’ scalp rather than trying to pull him forward.  Davos found the sensation extremely erotic and eagerly returned to his task, practically inhaling as much of Stannis’ member as his mouth could accommodate.   This time he formed a tight seal with his lips and bobbed his head, sliding his mouth up and down the length of him, while laving the underside with his tongue.  Renewing his grip and increasing the speed of his strokes quickly had Stannis vocalizing his approval with a series of intelligible sounds.  

 

Davos tried not to flinch when Stannis gripped his sore shoulder tightly, fingers pressing painfully into his flesh.  Instead he concentrated on getting Stannis off,  moving his head and hand at a relentless pace and relaxing his throat so that he could take Stannis deeper,  feeling him bang against the roof of his mouth on the downstroke.  Stannis was looking at him, but his eyes were shiny with lust and empty of thought.  The expression on his face nearly made Davos come himself but his own satisfaction would have to wait a few more minutes.  He knew Stannis was close by the way he was swearing under his breath which came in short pants.  

 

Davos swirled his tongue one last time before taking Stannis deep, moaning low and long to add vibration to the symphony of sensation that he was composing for his lover.

 

“Davos ─ fuck ─” Stannis gasped, tensing and jerking his hips.  

 

Davos didn’t typically allow a man to finish in his mouth, but for Stannis he would make an exception.  He intended for Stannis to remember this particular encounter, perhaps using the memory to fuel his fantasies for the next several years.  Stannis came with a sudden searing burst and Davos swallowed around him, continuing to stroke him until he could feel the tension seep from his body.  Stannis leaned weakly against the counter, as Davos finally allowed his softening member to slip from his mouth.  He continued to stroke his thighs for a moment, proud that he was the reason for the slack-jawed look of utter contentment on Stannis’ handsome face.

 

“Well are you?” Davos grabbed the countertop and dragged himself to his feet, his knees aching in protest.

 

“Am I what?”  Stannis still appeared dazed, reaching for his shorts and dropping them once before managing to get them back up.  Davos smiled, shamelessly leaning in for a kiss and wondering if Stannis would find it awkward, considering what he’d just done.  He was gratified when Stannis didn’t hesitate to kiss him back.

 

“Completely satisfied?” Davos continued after they parted.

 

“Ah yes.  Completely,”  Stannis sighed.  He frowned, pointedly staring at Davos’ neglected erection poking insistently against his thigh.  “But you’re not.  It would be rude of me to allow you to leave in this condition.”

 

Davos hissed as Stannis’ hand wrapped around his cock and gave it a long firm stroke.  He was already well lubricated from the precome that had seeped out  while he’d been blowing Stannis.  Davos was on edge already, it wouldn’t take much to get him off.  He was more than ready for Stannis to finish him quickly.  His hips jerked reflexively, trying to rub himself against Stannis’ hand.

 

“I think we should switch places.”  Stannis kept a grip on Davos, while coaxing him to turn so that he could lean back against the countertop.  The smooth stone cooled his flushed skin as his bare ass pressed against it.  With his knee, Stannis nudged Davos’ legs farther apart, allowing him better access.

 

“I believe that exceptional customer service should be rewarded, don’t you?”

 

Davos could only grunt in response because Stannis had begun moving his hand with purpose, long firm strokes from base to tip, twisting his wrist at just the perfect angle that left Davos’ cock throbbing with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

 

“Faster─” he panted, his hips rising to meet Stannis’ hand on the downstroke.  “─I’m almost there.”

 

“This time you need to trust me.”  Stannis demanded, slowing the motion of his arm as Davos gawked at him with wild-eyed confusion, his climax dangling just out of reach.  A sound like a frustrated whimper escaped Davos’ throat.  What the fuck was he up to?

 

“I’m a doctor, remember?”

 

Stannis looked at him with what could only be described as a smirk.  “Stand up straight for a moment.”

 

He lifted Davos’ ass off the counter and pulled him close for a smoldering kiss, while continuing to squeezing his straining cock intermittently.  After a few moments Stannis replaced his lips with his middle finger, coaxing it slowly into Davos’ mouth.

 

“Get this nice and wet for me please.”

 

A glimmer of understanding filtered into Davos’ feverish brain.  Gods was he really going to─?  His cock twitched in anticipation as he shamelessly sucked on Stannis’ finger, coating it with his saliva.  Davos leaned against Stannis’ body as Stannis began tugging roughly on his engorged cock. Stannis’ hand moved quickly, short fast strokes that had Davos releasing little gasps of pleasure at the same tempo.  The pressure was nearly too much, his grip too firm to be pleasurable, but the line between pleasure and pain was too thin for Davos to distinguish between them.  HIs body decided for him, his toes curling and this thighs tensing as his hips rocked forward, fucking the hand that sheathed him.

 

Just as his release was inevitable, Davos felt Stannis’ finger enter him, deftly pressing against the region that was composed of nerve endings seemingly leading straight to his balls.  Davos felt his body contract followed by the rush of hot liquid, like a dam bursting under the pressure of a storm swollen river.

 

“Jesus─ Stannis─!!”  Davos heard himself shout but the voice sounded far away as the blood rushing through his veins roared loudly in his ears.  His legs nearly gave way and he collapsed heavily against Stannis, resting his head on his shoulder.  His body still twitched with intermittent pulses of pleasure as he waited for his breathing to slow.  After a few moments, Stannis deposited him gently back against the counter and began rummaging under the sink.  Davos watched him remove handsoap and a towel.  As Stannis washed, Davos snapped out of his stupor and gathered his clothes.

 

Davos felt a bit awkward now that the heat of passion had cooled.  As he dressed, he wondered if Stannis considered this a one night stand or if he might be interested in something more.  Stannis took a sip of his half finished beer and turned to watch him.  Gazing into those intense blue eyes, Davos was certainly willing to explore the possibility of seeing Stannis Baratheon again.  As if reading his mind, Stannis was the first to break the silence.

 

“You’re welcome to use my shower before you leave,” he offered.  Then just in case Davos assumed he was merely being polite, he added, “I could order food delivered if you’re hungry.”  He began fidgeting with the beer bottle in his hands, peeling the label with a fingertip.  Davos sensed he was nervous about being rejected.  Something about his vulnerability touched Davos deeply.  Why would a doctor want to spend time with a guy who worked for a moving company unless it was just for sex?  Could there really be a deeper connection between them?  Davos was surprised and flattered and more than ready to find out.

 

“I’d like that,”  Davos replied.  “If you’d like me to stay.”

 

Stannis nodded brusquely.  Davos suspected he was trying to act casual but his lips twitched as if repressing a smile.  “Take your shower.  There should be soap and towels under the sink.  I unpacked them earlier.  Do you like Thai food?”

 

“It’s my favorite.”  Davos grinned, and started down the hallway towards the guest bath.  He heard Stannis call out after him.

 

“By the way, if you’re free next Saturday I have some things in a storage facility I need to move.  I think the two of us can manage on our own.”  He added a bit suggestively,  “I’ll make certain that you are well compensated for your services.”

 

Davos felt a flutter of excitement in his belly.  He cleared his throat before answering, trying to keep his tone light.  “I’m available.”  

  
This move would definitely be kept off the books.  Turning on the shower he began humming to himself a tune by Dire Straits that had suddenly popped into his head.  Something about moving refrigerators.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Vana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/works) for looking this over and I think she actually gave me the idea with a discussion about moving.


End file.
